So Long Sweet Luke
by Taer
Summary: Luke moves away. Rory and Lorelai say goodbye. Its a TWO Shot I guess you could say. Short, but sweet. Kind of has a poemy feel at parts. Haha. Poemy. Funny word. UPDATED 2.8.07! Liz' funeral.
1. Rory Says Goodbye

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, I just wish I could live in their world. )_

_**Timeframe: **This takes place in the first season, when we haven't really met Jess yet, but yea he still exists. Luke and Lorelai are just friends._

She walked through the square, the blanket of white from last nights snowstorm crunching under her boots. Rory found herself standing outside the diner, gazing up at the for sale sign that hung from the glass door, a constant reminder to everyone in Stars Hollow that the beloved town Luke was leaving today. His sister had been diagnosed with breast cancer and he had to go to New York to care for her. The sixteen year old felt her bottom lip quiver as she raised her hand to knock on the glass.

He opened the door and let her come inside. He looked tired, she decided, almost sad to be the town he always referred to as annoying and stupid.

"So." She started. "Today's the big day." She said, fixing a forced smile on her face.

He only nodded. "Today's the big day."

She sat on a stool, the same stool she had sat on so many times before, but only if there were no tables free, of course.

"You want coffee?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"But everything's in boxes." She pointed out, letting her eyes look around the empty room, at all the memories lost. She bit her lip.

"Oh, right, I-uh forgot- Its just that I always-" He started to babble. Rory smiled.

"I know, its OK." She said, her eyes taking on a glassy look from tears unshed. "So, I just came to uh, say, _goodbye._" She stressed the last word. "God, its so weird, saying goodbye to you, Luke. Like, for good." Her voice was shaking now, she was crying now. He strode over to where she sat, hunched over the counter. Luke pulled her off of the stool and into his arms, where he held her tightly and warmly.

"Rory, I'm going to miss you." He growled in his resident Luke-tone that she loved so much.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Luke. So, so much." She said, voice quivering. He rocked her back and forth, kissing the top of her head. She tightened her hold on him, hugging him fiercely now. "What am I going to do without my dad?"


	2. Lorelai Says Goodbye

_A/N: Here's the second and LAST chapter! Yes! Disclaimer on first page, men!_

She walked through the square, the blanket of white from last nights snowstorm crunching under her boots. Lorelai found herself standing outside the diner, gazing up at the for sale sign that hung from the glass door, a constant reminder to everyone in Stars Hollow that the beloved town Luke was leaving today.

She let herself in, looking around at all the boxes, at all the memories lost. It was dark in the diner that day.

"Luke?" She called, her voice slightly unsteady. She heard the clumsy sound of work boots against wood coming from the stairs. He emerged from behind the counter, his expression softening when he saw her.

"Lorelai, hi." He greeted. She forced a smile and took a seat on a stool, one she had sat on many times before, and the one Rory had sat on just an hour ago.

"So, today's the big day." She said slowly, taking a deep breath. He studied her face. Her eyes looked glassy from tears unshed.

"Today is certainly the big day." He confirmed. She nodded.

"I just came to say, you know, goodbye." She said softly. "Goodbye, huh, weird. Its weird to say that too you, Luke, you know? The _final_ goodbye."

_They're so much alike._ Luke thought. It was true, the Gilmore girls shared many traits.

"Not the _final_ goodbye, Lorelai." He insisted. "Its only for a little while, a year at the most."

"Its too long, Luke." Her voice was shaking now, she was crying now. He strode over to where she sat, hunched over the counter. Luke pulled her off of the stool and into his arms, where he held her tightly and warmly.

"Lorelai, I'm going to miss you." He said, a bit embarrassed, but sincere.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Luke. So, so much." She blubbered in amount to him. He played with her hair, trying to tell himself that he was going to be OK, that he would make it in New York without his Gilmore girls. She tightened her arms around him, hugging him fiercely now. "What am I going to do without my best friend?"

_Review!_


	3. Rory Says Hello

It had been a year since he had gone. Today he was returning, his surly nephew in tow, for his sister's funeral. She had lost her battle with breast cancer, and she had requested to be buried in Stars Hollow. The diner had never sold, so Luke had held on to it. He was planning on getting it up and running again, when he was ready.

After dropping his luggage (and Jess) at the apartment, he decided to take a walk. His walk took him all the way to the Gilmore household. He stood outside, giving himself a moment to revel in the fact that he was home, that he was going to see her again. There had been the occasional phone calls, yes, but they hadn't seen one another in a year.

He moseyed up to the door and knocked it lightly. The door flew open, and there stood 17 year old Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. She launched herself into his arms.

"Luke!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Rory. How are you?"

"Never mind me! How are _you?"_ She asked, pulling away slightly. It was obvious from his five o'clock shadow and his red eyes that, while happy to be home, he was quite shaken over the death of his baby sister.

"Im fine." He insisted gruffly.

"Liar." She accused, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. This time he hugged her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, kiddo." He said softly. She took a step back.

"Mom's at the inn." She said knowingly.

"Oh, I-"

"She misses you. Go." Rory insisted, nudging him out the door. "I'll meet you guys at the diner for lunch. I know it's not ready yet, but you must have something there. A nice slice of cheese perhaps?" She smiles, "Nevermind, we can all go to Doose's and get something."

With that, she closed the door.


	4. Lorelai Says Hello

A knot ties in his stomach. He hasn't seen her in such a long time and he's nervous. He steps into the inn, looking for her. She spots him first, and he is assaulted from behind.

"Lukey-kins!" She cries, jumping on his back and clinging to him. He shakes her off, turning to face her. All of a sudden her face is serious. "I'm so sorry about Liz." She says solemnly.

He smiles uneasily and nods. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him in her warm and vanilla-scented embrace. He is stiff, but comforted. "Thank you." He whispers.

"Lets go for a walk." She says, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

They're moseying through the square, enveloped in a comfortable silence. Luke decides to break it.

"Why so quiet?" He asks. She stops and looks him straight in the face. In her heels, she's eye to eye with him.

"I just- there are no words that can describe how happy I am to have you back." Her gaze is full of question. She wonders if he understands.

"I feel the same way." He says finally. She nods and continues forward. "Liz's funeral is the day after tomorrow." This time it's his gaze that is full of question.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She assures him.

"Good." He sighs.

"Guess what Miss Patty did the other day?" She begins. He smiles.

"What?"

She locks arms with him and leans her head on his shoulder. With that, she begins her story, "Well, while Rory and I were..."


	5. Liz Says Goodbye

He is trying to find a tie to match his suit. Jess has been in the bathroom for an hour, and he desperately needs to get in there. He is afraid. He is shaky. He is on the verge of tears, and it scares him to death because no one's seen him cry since he was seven years old.

Today is the day. His sister's funeral.

Jess emerges from the bathroom. He's been painfully quiet since arriving in Stars Hollow. Luke worries about him.

"Ready?" Luke asks softly. Jess nods in response, brushing past his uncle and exiting the apartment. Luke nods and follows.

As he heads towards the church, he spots them. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and her lovely daughter, Lorelai Leigh. They're ambling towards the church, through the square. He wears a tight smile when he reaches them.

They don't exchange words. Lorelai gives him a little wave. Rory takes his arm, as if to steady him, and leads him into the church. Lorelai takes a deep breath and follows suit.

He spots Jess and they all take their seats next to him. The service begins and he pretty much spaces out.

It ends and everyone files out of the church. They make their way to the cemetary.

When they're lowering the casket into the ground, that's when he almost looses it. It's going down so slowly and he just wants it all to be over. He quickly walks away, over to a nearby tree. He hides behind it and sinks down, pressing the heels of his palms into his closed eyes and breathing deeply.

Suddenly, he feels two slender arms wrapping around him. He opens his eyes to the blurred form of his best friend. She rocks him back and forth slowly, pressing a gentle kiss into his neatly combed hair every so often.

After the burial is complete, he let's Lorelai bring him to her house. He lets her talk him into telling her about his little sister. He lets her listen to countless stories about his childhood. He lets her see him laugh. He lets her see him cry.

He returns to the diner late that night, and he heads straight for his apartment. He flips a switch and light floods the room.

He can't believe what he sees in his bed.

Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano.


End file.
